


Don't Take Too Long Boys

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Sebastian and Kimi have a quiet moment celebrating their first podium together for Ferrari when their boss interrupts them.





	Don't Take Too Long Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Singapore 2015 where Sebastian and Kimi are on the podium together for the first time as teammates. Enjoy! All prompts welcome!

Sebastian stood on the podium beaming with pride. His third race of the year, a win from pole and he had his boyfriend beside him. Of course his boyfriend was acting his usual iceman self but inside he was so happy for Sebastian, he deserved the win. 

Once the podium celebrations were over, they were whisked away to the press conference before being sent to the press pen. 

They kept on giving each other little glances, trying to be careful that they would not be spotted. No one knew of their relationship besides Maurizio, their boss, who had accidentally walked in on them kissing after Sebastian won his first race for Ferrari back in Malaysia. Both of them just wanted the questions to be over. Kimi raced through all the questions, only caring about getting out of the race suit and having a cool shower. When he was finished, he returned to the Ferrari motorhome and was greeted by Maurizio who gave him a hug and congratulated him on his podium position.

"I take it that Sebastian is still dealing with the media?" Maurizio asked.

"You know what he's like, he can speak for everyone, he could be a while." Replied Kimi.

Maurizio gave Kimi and knowing smirk and patted him on the shoulder.

"Go and have a quick shower then get changed. We want to have a team photo since its our first double podium." He says before walking off.

Kimi goes to have a quick shower and changes into his Ferrari shirt and a pair of black shorts. He then goes off to Sebastian's room to wait on his boyfriend. Once he is there, it is of no surprise to him that Sebastian is not back yet. Typical. Kimi sits down on the little massage bed and waits. Eventually Sebastian comes back and is too preoccupied in studying the trophy that he doesn't notice that he's not alone in the room.

"I think you have enough trophies." A voice says.

Sebastian looks up and grins widely at his boyfriend, taking his cap off and placing it on the floor alongside the trophy.

"Well I have more than you." He says with a smug grin on his face.

Kimi rolls his eyes and walks over to his boyfriend, placing his arms around his waist with Sebastian putting his arms on Kimi's shoulders and gives him a soft kiss.

"Well done." He says quietly.

"Thank you." Sebastian replies.

He moves his arms from around Kimi's shoulders to wrap them around his neck and he gives him a hug and breathes out a sigh. They were both glad that the race was over. Singapore was always so hot. Sebastian had the arms of his race suit wrapped around his waist but the Ferrari top that he had on was still making him sweat. 

"Come on, lets lie down for a while, you look like you could use it." Kimi said, untangling himself from his boyfriend to drag him over to the little bed. Sebastian just sighed and went with him, lying down so that his head was resting on Kimi's chest.

"I can't believe we got on the podium." Sebastian says, shifting his head to gaze at Kimi, grinning.

"Yeah." Kimi replies.

"It would have been nice to get a 1-2." Sebastian says.

"There's still plenty races." Kimi argues.

They lay in silence for a little while before Kimi shifted slightly onto his side facing Sebastian and started to stroke up and down his side.

"I was thinking we have a bit of time before we have to go for that stupid team photo, but in the mean time we could celebrate your win?" Kimi asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing." His boyfriend said.

"I thought so." Kimi said against Sebastian's lips before closing the gap and kissing his boyfriend.

Sebastian moved his hand to cup the back of Kimi's neck as they kissed slowly. They kissed like this for a while before it started to heat up. The kisses started to go deeper, Kimi biting on Sebastian's bottom lip, before brushing his lips with his tongue and Sebastian opened his mouth wider to let Kimi explore his mouth. Sebastian was moaning lightly and then Kimi shifted on top of his boyfriend, still kissing him and letting his hands explore Sebastian's sides. 

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear Maurizio enter the room. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they jumped apart, Kimi falling back to Sebastian's side, both panting heavily. 

"We need to do the team photo, the sooner we get it done, the sooner you can go back to celebrating." He says, completely unfazed that he had walked in on them kissing again. He turned around and left the room. Another two seconds later, Maurizio opened the door again.

"Don't take too long boys." He said, giving them a little wink and then closed the door.


End file.
